


On Our First Date, Will You Break Me out of Space Jail?

by starbirdrampant (ineasako22)



Series: Tumblr writing prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineasako22/pseuds/starbirdrampant
Summary: A response to a prompt bybeautifullightson tumblr."send me a made-up fic title and i’ll tell you what i would write to go with it" tumblr prompt





	

Poe sighs, leaning his head against the bars. "If I call this a date, could you get us out of here?"

Finn glances at him, but doesn't stop focusing on the lock – an old-fashioned pin and tumbler no less – with a pensive frown.

The resulting click is loud in the silence and Finn grins. "Depends, how fast can you score some flowers and cake?"

Poe pushes the door open. "Pretty sure I saw some in the party on the way in."

"Was that before or after you refused the princess's marriage proposal?"

"Before, I think... How was I supposed to know she's only allowed to propose to one person in her whole life? What kind of a system is that?"

Finn ducks the stun blasts from the oddly panicked guard. "I thought General Organa told you to not cause trouble this time?"

"No, she told _you_ not to cause trouble this time. We don't have any more rooms for baby stormtroopers."

Finn laughs even as he yanks the stunner out of the guard's hands from across the hall. "I'm pretty sure that last group was Rey's."

When no more stun blasts are forthcoming, Poe peeks around the corner. "Well we all can't steal a First Order light cruiser, now can we?"

Finn yanks him back hard as three stun blasts pass in front of his nose. "Technically I think they mutinied and she was the only one who could fly it."

"Three hundred stormtrooper cadets and not one of them has pilot training? What is the First Order teaching you these days?"

Poe pulls Finn through an out of the way door and breathes a sigh of relief when he sees the shuttle they'd flown in on. "Come on, found our ride."

There are shouts coming from the direction of the cell block and Finn almost reaches for his lightsaber before turning and shoving Poe at the shuttle. Poe lands in a stumbling run, nearly slapping into the shuttle's hull, and makes a face at Finn as he lands beside him. "You know I hate when you do that."

Finn smiles, all white teeth and mischievous innocence, and holds up a slightly bedraggled flower with a bit of roots and dirt still attached. "If I call this a date, will you forgive me?"

Poe laughs and settles into the cockpit, quickly running through the shuttle's start-up sequence. "I will if you explain this to General Organa. I don't need another fake reception."

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr is here.](http://starbirdrampant.tumblr.com/) Come say hello!
> 
> If you would like to send in a prompt of your own, just let me know what it's for so I don't get a random ask out of the blue!


End file.
